This invention relates to a fishing spinning reel with an auxiliary drag mechanism.
In a prior art fishing spinning reel, a rotor is allowed to rotate and slip with respect to a spool secured to a main shaft so that when a fishing string is payed out the rotor rotates and slips under a drag force to unwind the string.
As shown in FIG. 1, the prior art drag mechanism A utilized in the reel is constructed such that a pinion 4 of a hollow tube 3 and shaft 28 which rotatably support a rotor 2 by a main body 1 is meshed with a master gear 7 of a sleeve 6. The master gear 7 is received in a recess of a cup shaped ratchet wheel 8 with a washer 9 interposed therebetween and between a disc 11 secured to the inner end of a drag shaft 10 extending through the sleeve 6 and the master gear 7 is interposed a drag mechanism A comprising a plurality of laminated drag washers 12 and spring washers 13. Screw threads 14 are formed on the outer end of the drag shaft 10 extending beyond the sleeve 6 to secure a drag knob 15 through a bushing 16 and a set screw 17. With this construction, in an open drag state and where the drag force is minimized, it is impossible to transmit a torque to the rotor 2 by the operation of a handle 18 secured to the sleeve 6, so that it is impossible to provide an automatic kick for reversing a bail arm when transferring to the take up state from the pay off state of the fishing string. For this reason, it is necessary to reverse the bail arm by a manual operation each time such transfer is made. Moreover, it has been necessary to tighten the drag knob 15 to provide an automatic kick, so that to establish the open drag state, it is necessary to loosen the drag knob which is troublesome.
We have already proposed to interpose an auxiliary drag mechanism between the drag knob and the handle so as to transmit a torque to the master gear 7, that is, the rotor irrespective of the strength of the drag force.